桜の花びら
by kevinlegnard
Summary: Haruno Sakura, gadis yang selama 10 tahun menunggu sahabat-nya yang berjanji akan datang kembali di bawah pohon Sakura yang mekar, setelah 10 tahun lamanya menunggu, akhirnya sahabat, sekaligus cinta pertamanya datang kembali dengan membawa sebuah kejutan. kejutan apakah yang di maksud oleh sahabatnya?/ maaf kalo summarynya gajelas :D, tapi baca aja biar jelas/


**桜の花び**

** © Masashi Kishimoto**

_Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Drama.  
_

_Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura  
_

_Warning: AU, OOC,_

* * *

Tahun pertama  
Aku disini. Duduk di bawah batang pohon bunga Sakura dengan mahkota bunganya yang berwarna putih. Terbayang wajahmu, yang sekarang entah dimana.  
Angin musim semi berhembus. Membuat ranting-ranting pohon itu bergoyang. Hanya hembusan pelan, tapi beberapa kelopak bunga Sakura terlepas dari rantingnya. Melayang-layang, sebelum akhirnya jatuh tepat di pangkuanku. Musim semi yang sama dengan tahun lalu. Tapi terasa berbeda tanpa adanya kau.  
Teringat musim semi terakhir yang kita rayakan bersama. Disini. Di bawah pohon bunga Sakura ini. Dengan perasaan bahagia, merayakan hari kelulusan kita berdua.

Satu tahun berlalu, tapi aku masih ingat betul kejadian malam itu. Ditengah perasaan suka cita, kau bilang padaku akan pergi ke tempat yang jauh.  
Bahkan aku masih mengingat angin musim semi yang berhembus kala itu. Hening setelah kau berkata tadi. Hening yang tidak pernah muncul sejak kita berdua menjadi sepasang sahabat. Ingin sekali aku menangis dan berkata apapun untuk mencegahmu pergi. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Itu pilihanmu.  
"Aku akan menemuimu lagi, tepat saat masih ada bunga Sakura warna putih di pohon ini." Kau menghapus butiran bening yang terlanjur berguguran dari mataku. Saat itu aku hanya bisa mengangguk.  
"Ashita ne." Kau dan aku. Kita mengucapkan itu sebagai salam perpisahan. Meski aku tidak tau, besok seperti apa yang akan mempertemukan kita.

* * *

Tahun kedua.  
"Pesawat kertas itu akan terbang jauh. Membelah cakrawala. Membawa serta mimpi kita yang tertulis disana," katamu.  
Musim semi kesekian yang kita habiskan sebagai sepasang sahabat. Kita sedang duduk bersama di bawah pohon bunga Sakura putih ini. Pertengahan musim semi. Bunga-bunga Sakura sedang tumbuh subur menyelimuti pohon yang selama tiga musim lainnya selalu meranggas. Memandang lembah yang jauh dari atas bukit, tempat pohon Sakura ini tumbuh.  
Masih teringat ucapanmu, saat kita baru saja menerbangkan masing-masing satu pesawat kertas. Kau bilang, semua mimpi yang kutulis disana akan terkabul.  
Dan di dunia ini, aku hanya punya satu mimpi. 'Aku ingin berada di sampingmu Selamanya.'  
Tapi tidak seperti katamu tadi, angin musim semi tidak mengabulkan permintaanku.  
Tahun kedua. Dan kau belum juga kembali.

* * *

Tahun ketiga.  
Bunga-bunga Sakura bermekaran, lalu gugur. Persis seperti anganku untuk bertemu denganmu yang mekar di awal April, lalu rontok berguguran di akhir bulan. Habis tak tersisa bersamaan dengan Sakura putih yang terus menerus berguguran tak berhenti. Kini bunga-bunga itu hanya meninggalkan sebatang pohon kering. Pohon itu harus menunggu tiga musim lagi untuk dapat mekar. Bersamaan dengan mekarnya harapku untukmu.  
Sekali lagi, berada di tempat ini membuatku kembali teringat denganmu. Saat pertemuan pertama kita. Kau ingat?  
Awal musim semi. Bunga-bunga sudah mulai bermekaran di seluruh Jepang, tapi tidak dengan bunga Sakura. Masih beberapa minggu lagi untuk pohon itu memekarkan bunga-bunganya yang indah.

Pertemuan pertama kita 10 tahun yang lalu. Musim semi pertamaku di kota indah ini, Konoha.  
Aku berjalan riang menuju sebuah toko serba ada. Membawa daftar panjang belanjaan di tangan kanan, dan beberapa lembar uang Yen di tangan kiri . Rambut sepinggangku yang ku ikat ala ponytail melambai. Dipermainkan angin.  
Hari pertama kepindahanku ke kota ini, Konoha. Sebuah perfektur yang dilindungi ratusan gunung kekar dengan pemandangannya yang indah.

Ayah, ibu, dan aku, saat itu kami baru saja selesai menurunkan seluruh kardus barang-barang dari atas truk.  
Kepindahan yang melelahkan. Masih banyak yang harus dilakukan, tapi matahari sudah harus tenggelam. Belum lagi ada beberapa benda yang harus dibeli. Dan saat itulah aku menawarkan diri untuk berbelanja.  
Awalnya ayah dan ibu sangsi, melihatku yang hendak berbelanja seorang diri. Tapi demi melihat kesungguhanku, maka berangkatlah aku yang kala itu masih berusia 10 tahun. Seorang diri menuju sebuah toko yang telah ditunjukan ibu sebelumnya.

Belanja ternyata mudah, itulah yang ada dipikiranku saat hampir semua barang dicatatan sudah berpindah ke dalam keranjang belanjaan. Bagaimana tidak? Aku hanya perlu mengambil barang yang ada didaftar, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang. Setelah itu, beres!

Di catatan belanjaanku hanya tinggal satu barang lagi, sebungkus roti gandum.  
Aha, itu dia, aku memekik dalam hati saat melihat barang terakhir itu tersandar disalah satu rak toko. Tinggal satu bungkus.  
Saat itulah aku pertama kali melihat kedua bola matamu yang berwarna hitam itu. Tapi sayang, tidak dengan situasi yang menyenangkan.  
Kau pasti selalu tertawa jika kita mengingat kejadian ini.  
Kita berdua berebut roti gandum terakhir tadi.  
Akhirnya setelah paman pemilik toko itu turun tangan, Akulah yang berhak mendapat roti gandum terakhir.  
Kau merengut. Kesal. Pipi bulatmu terlihat sangat menggemaskan kala itu.  
Aku tersenyum. Puas.  
Saat berjalan riang keluar dari toko serba ada itu, aku baru menyadari sebuah masalah.  
CELAKA! Aku lupa jalan pulang!  
Aku sudah melupakan kantung belanjaan saat itu. Menangis tersedu di bawah temaram lampu jalan trotoar yang menghiasi malam.  
Dan disaat itulah kau muncul.

Angin musim semi mempermainkan rambut ravenmu. Lensa mata hitammu terlihat berkilat-kilat diterpa temaram lampu jalan. Ah, bahkan saat berusia 10 tahun saja kau sudah tampak mempesona.  
Sempat aku berfikir, kau akan meledekku yang sedang menangis ini. Atau paling tidak kau berpura-pura tidak melihatku. Karena bagaimanapun akibat akulah kau tidak mendapatkan roti gandum terakhir tadi.  
Tapi tidak. Kau malah berjongkok di sampingku. Bertanya mengapa aku menangis. Dan disaat aku menceritakan masalahku, kau berbaik hati menemaniku menghabiskan malam.  
Berjanji mengantarku pulang — nanti — saat matahari sudah muncul.  
Duduk di bawah pohon Sakura berkelopak putih yang saat itu bunganya belum bermekaran.  
Pertemuan pertama kita. Aku tidak pernah menduga, ternyata setelah itu masih banyak pertemuan-pertemuan kita yang lainnya.

* * *

Tahun keempat  
Aku ingin menjadi sesuatu yang berharga dalam hidupmu.  
"Aku ingin seperti bunga Sakura," ucapmu padakku.  
Saat itu entah sudah musim semi keberapa yang kita habiskan bersama. Usia kita sama-sama 17 tahun. Dengan pohon bunga Sakura putih itu yang masih setia menemani persahabatan kita.  
Aku menoleh, bingung. "Mengapa? Bukankah jika kita seperti bunga Sakura, hidup kita tidak akan bertahan lama?"  
Saat itulah kau tersenyum. "Memang."  
"Lalu, mengapa kau masih ingin menjadi seperti bunga Sakura?"  
"Karena kau tau? Meski bunga Sakura hanya berumur pendek tapi kehidupannya benar-benar berharga." Sekelopak bunga Sakura mendarat tepat di atas pangkuanmu. Kau memungutnya, lalu menunjukannya padaku. "Lihat! Bunga ini memang kecil, tapi harga pelajaran yang diberikannya itu sangatlah besar."  
Aku ikut memperhatikan bunga yang kau pungut itu.  
"Seperti katamu tadi, bunga Sakura memang hanya berumur pendek. Tapi dibalik itu semua Tuhan menciptakan bunga kecil indah ini berumur pendek bukan tanpa alasan. Dibalik kelopaknya yang kecil nan rapuh dan hidupnya yang singkat, dia mengingatkan kita tentang hidup yang hanya sebentar."  
Aku memandangmu. Takjub.  
"Selain itu, bunga ini juga mengajarkan kita kesabaran. Kau tau berapa lama bunga Sakura mekar sebelum akhirnya gugur?" aku mengangguk untuk pertanyaan itu. "Tidak lebih lama dari satu bulan. Sedangkan dia menunggu untuk dapat mekar selama lebih dari tiga musim."  
Sekelopak bunga Sakura gugur diatas pangkuanku.  
Aku ingin menjadi sesuatu yang berharga dalam hidupmu.  
Dan saat itulah aku memutuskan untuk menjadi bunga Sakuramu.

* * *

Tahun kelima  
Ah… tidak terasa sudah lima tahun aku menghabiskan musim semi disini tanpa dirimu.  
Sekelopak bunga Sakura dengan mahkota warna putih terlepas dari ranting pohon yang menaunginya. Angin musim semi yang membuat kelopak bunga rapuh itu terjatuh. Angin yang sama yang membelai rambut sebahu milikku saat ini, yang membuatku semakin teringat dengamu.  
Ah ya, aku teringat saat hari kelulsan. Siang di hari yang sama dengan malam perpisahan yang menyakitkan itu.  
Kau duduk di bangku taman halaman sekolah. Menatap hiruk pikuk teman-teman yang saling mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Awal April. Baru sedikit kelopak bunga Sakura yang mekar Aku menghampirimu.  
Kita duduk bersisian. Angin musim semi membelai rambut soft pinkku. Seakan berbisik, inilah waktu yang tepat. Aku akan mengungkapkan perasaan ini padamu.  
Ya, karena aku mencintaimu, sahabatku.  
Oke, ini memang terdengar klise. Persahabatan yang kemudian berubah menjadi cinta. Jika mereka memiliki perasaan yang sama, maka jadilah sepasang kekasih. Tapi biasanya cerita cinta seperti ini tidak akan berlangsung lama. Salah satu dari mereka pasti akan menyadari lebih baik menjadi sahabat daripada kekasih. Atau jika salah satu dari mereka tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama, maka hancurlah persahabatan itu.  
Tapi persetan dengan itu semua! Aku tetap akan menyatakan perasaanku.  
"Nanti malam. Pukul tujuh. Seperti biasa." Kau bicara mendahuluiku.  
Aku kembali menelan ucapanku yang hampir termuntahkan keluar.  
Nanti malam. Pukul tujuh. Seperti biasa, aku tau persis maksud kalimatmu ini. Kau memintaku datang pukul tujuh malam ini, di bawah pohon bunga Sakura putih itu.  
Lalu kau berdiri, tersenyum, sebelum meninggalkanku. Beberapa orang gadis baru saja memanggilmu untuk berfoto bersama.  
Memintamu. Bukan memintaku. Padahal mereka sama-sama teman sekelas kita.  
Ya… kau sahabatku, pemuda popular dan tampan. Tidak seperti aku gadis yang tidak terlalu menarik—menurutku.  
Angin musim semi berhembus. Menerbangkan potongan-potongan kalimat yang barusaha hendak aku muntahkan di hadapanmu.  
Tidak kali ini.  
Mungkin nanti malam.

* * *

Tahun keenam  
Sejujurnya aku tidak tau persis, kapan perasaan seperti ini pertama kali muncul. Yang jelas musim semi satu tahun sebelum kelulusan, saat para gadis pemujamu itu datang berbondong-bondong mengerubungi kita. Aku yang sedang duduk di taman bersamamu, harus terusir karena kerumunan gadis-gadis itu.  
Saat itulah perasaan aneh muncul. Perasaan aneh yang bahkan tidak bisa dijelaskan oleh seseorang yang memiliki IQ 150 sepertiku. Perasaan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan logika. Bahkan perasaan itu tidak ada dalam rumus di buku Fisika atau Matematika manapun. Percampuran perasaan marah, kesal, iri.  
Marah. Aku marah, karena mereka mengusirku bergitu saja.  
Kesal. Entah kenapa hati kecilku seakan berkata, kau milikku dan bukan mereka!  
Iri. Tapi di waktu yang sama aku juga sadar. Mereka jauh lebih cantik dan popular dariku. Dan pastinya kau yang tampan akan lebih memilih mereka dibanding aku yang kutu buku ini.  
Tapi aku salah.  
Keesokan harinya. Bunga Sakura warna putih mekar di atas bukit tempat kita menghabiskan waktu bersama. Sepanjang petemuan kita sore itu, kau terus bercerita tentang ketidaksukaanmu pada gadis-gadis itu. Kau bilang benci jika harus berada dekat dengan para gadis.  
"Apakah kau juga benci berada di dekatku?" Kau menoleh. Seakan baru sadar, aku sebagai sahabatmu, yang saat ini duduk bersebelahan dengan kau, juga adalah seorang gadis.  
"Tidak." Kau diam sesaat. Tapi kalimatmu selanjutnya seakan menjadi pintu gerbangku menuju perasaan itu. "Karena kau special."

* * *

Tahun ketujuh  
Ah… sekali lagi aku hanya bisa menghela nafas.  
Awal musim semi tahun ketujuh tanpamu. Aku disini, di bawah pohon Sakura dengan daun yang tumbuh rimbun, tanpa bunganya yang berwarna putih. Masih beberapa hari lagi untuk bunga-bunga putih itu bermekaran.  
Kau tau? Musim semi menumbuhkan dua buah perasaan yang bertolak belakang di hatiku. Senang, sekaligus takut.  
Aku senang. Jelas. Karena disaat bunga-bunga Sakura itu bermekaran, disaat itu pulalah bunga anganku untuk bertemu denganmu juga mekar.  
Tapi aku juga takut. Takut sekali jika ternyata perasaanku hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Perasaan cinta ini, hanya aku yang merasakannya.  
Aku takut. Selama tujuh tahun menunggumu disini, hanya hampa yang menyapaku saat kau kembali. Hampa karena saat itu aku tau, kau tak lagi bisa kugapai. Karena sudah ada orang lain di hatimu. Aku lebih senang menunggu tanpa kepastian darimu. Setidaknya dengan begitu aku masih bisa berharap denganmu.  
Bertahun-tahun bersahabat dengan kau, tak pernah ada gadis lain yang dekat denganmu selain aku. Dekat saja tidak ada, apalagi menjadi kekasih. Membuat benih harapan langsung saja tumbuh subur di hatiku. Setidaknya aku masih bisa bermimpi untuk menjadi kekasihmu.  
Tapi akankah mimpi itu masih ada jika kau kembali?

* * *

Tahun kesepuluh  
Apakah kau masih ingat denganku?  
Tidak terasa ya… sudah sepuluh tahun sejak kau pergi. Sudah sepuluh tahun pula aku menghabiskan musim semi yang selalu indah ini, hanya dengan duduk di bawah pohon Sakura putih. Menunggu janjimu yang akan datang saat masih ada kelopak bunga putih di pohon ini.  
Tapi anganku seakan pupus begitu saja. Hanya tinggal satu kelopak bunga Sakura lagi yang menggantung di ujung pohon itu. Aku tau, satu tarikan nafas dari tuan angin akan menggugurkannya. Dan saat itulah, anganku untuk bertemu dengamu tahun ini juga gugur.

Waktu terus berputar, membiarkanku yang seakan terus menunggu tanpa akhir. Jingga sudah membungkus cakrawala. Kelopak terakhir bunga Sakura itu masih mengayun-ayun lembut dipermainkan angin. Belum melayang-layang jatuh.  
Aku bangkit dari dudukku. Menghela nafas, lalu mendongak ke arah kelopak terakhir bunga yang masih mengayun di atas pohon itu.  
Mungkin bukan tahun ini. Aku berbalik, hendak pergi. Berharap tahun depan masih ada bunga Sakura putih dan angin musim semi di tempat ini.  
"Sakura!"  
Jantungku berhenti berdetak saat itu juga.  
Suara itu. Meski sudah sepuluh tahun tidak mendengarnya, suara itu masih terdengar sama. Datar. tegas. Menyenangkan.  
"Sasuke-_kun_!" aku berbalik, lalu menghambur ke arahmu. Ternyata kau menepati janjimu. Kau muncul tepat saat kelopak terakhir Sakura putih itu masih menempel di pohonnya  
Kristal bening berguguran dari pelupuk mataku. Sedih. Senang. Terharu. Semua menjadi satu. Aku menangis dalam bahumu. Kau membelai rambutku lembut, selembut angin musim semi.  
"_Gomen_ aku telah mengingkari janjiku dulu."  
"Tidak." Aku menggeleng. Membuat Kristal bening lain gugur dari bola mataku. "Kau tetap menepati janjimu," bisikku lirih.

Beberapa menit berlalu. Tangisku mereda. Kau melonggarkan sedikit pelukan di antara kita.  
Saat itulah mata hitammu menatap lensa emerald milikku. Ah… tatapan yang sejak dulu sudah memesonakan aku.  
Setelah basa-basi sebentar, tiba-tiba kau berbicara. "Oh ya, aku mau kau berkenalan dengan seseorang."  
Deg. Seseorang? Siapa? Apakah salah satu gadis pemujamu saat SMA dulu? Atau ada gadis lain?  
Ah, harusnya aku tidak berharap banyak darimu. Kau tampan. Pasti ada banyak gadis diluar sana yang berebut untuk jadi kekasihmu. Aku yakin sekali, gadis-gadis itu pasti sangatlah cantik—cocok berdampingan denganmu yang tampan.  
"Siapa?" aku bertanya meski tidak ingin mendengar jawabannya.  
Kau tersenyum. Lalu seorang pria berambut emas dipotong pedek muncul dari balik punggungmu. Tingginya sejajar dengan kau, dan itu artinya aku yang pendek ini harus mendongak demi melihat wajahnya lebih jelas. Ah… pria itu juga memiliki lesung pipi rupanya. Manis. Tapi tetap kalah manis denganmu  
Aku menghela nafas—sedikit—lega.  
"Naruto, perkenalkan ini Sakura."  
Pemuda bernama Naruto itu mengulurkan tangannya. "Jadi ini gadis yang kau ceritakan pernah berebut roti denganmu." Tertawa. Kau juga.  
Demi kesopanan aku tertawa.  
"Sakura, perkenalkan ini Naruto—" Aku menyambut uluran tangan kekar pemuda itu. Angin musim semi berhembus, menggugurkan kelopak bunga Sakura terakhir. Dan kalimatmu selanjutnya juga berhasil menggugurkan anganku. "Kekasihku…"  
Aku kembali tertawa. Kini perih.  
Jadi selama ini, aku menunggu dan mencintai seorang pria gay?!  
Dadaku sesak. Sungguh! Masih jauh lebih baik ditolak, dibanding kenyataan bahwa seseorang yang dicintai ternyata gay.  
Dan saat itu aku berharap bumi menelanku bulat-bulat.

* * *

**A/N** :

Haii minaa! Nia bikin cerita nih! :D aku tau cerita ini masuh jauh dari kata bagus, tap aku berhara respon dari kalian semua :D

jadi, aku mengharapkan review dari kalian semua XD kritik? Saran? Komentar? bahkan Flame juga aku terima :D asal Flamenya yang masuk akal ya ;)

ok segini aja deh cuap cuapnya :p

jaa ne~


End file.
